


Big Guns

by Anjali_Organna



Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before Series - Jenny Han, To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Kitty POV, Kitty sees right through Peter and she is Unimpressed, LJ is obtuse but it's okay, Peter POV, Peter just wants everything to be perfect for LJ!!, yogurt will be the answer to Peter's prayers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 15:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15821859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anjali_Organna/pseuds/Anjali_Organna
Summary: “I asked Kitty where to find those yogurt drinks you like so much.”Peter needs help. Luckily, he knows exactly where to look.





	Big Guns

**Author's Note:**

> So V demanded a fic of Peter frantically searching for yogurt. This isn’t exactly that, but oh well. 
> 
> Many thanks to @pathstotread and @lissomelle for feedback and their general willingness to flail with me.

If he allowed himself to think very hard about it, Peter would almost be embarrassed at how early on he started making plans for ski trip.

Given that Lara Jean has never gone, he assumes that she probably doesn’t know how to ski. He spends a good two or three trig classes thinking back to the lessons he took as a kid when he first started out and strategizing what techniques would work best for her. It’s been years since he spent much time on any of the greens at the resort, and so he downloads a map and marks down the easiest trails, the ones with a lot of long flat runs where she won’t have to concentrate so hard on turning or slowing down.

He can just picture it: the first morning, he’ll help her pick the right boots and skis and they’ll spend time on the bunny slope. By that afternoon, he’s confident he can get her to go down a green or two, and then of course, she’ll be super sore and probably a little grumpy, which is where relaxing in the hot tub with some hot chocolate comes into play. By the second afternoon, he imagines that he could help her down an easy blue, which would be a totally respectable accomplishment for her very first ski trip.

He’s totally thrown when Lara Jean says she wants to call it.

 _It’s in the contract!_ he says but what he means is, _We have plans--_ I _have plans, for us._ He’d been looking forward to it; he’d thought she had been as well. It’s crushing to consider that she could walk away from him so easily. Every time Lara Jean brings up Gen, Peter wants to pull his hair out because they’re two separate things, as far as he’s concerned: his past with Gen, which is a thing that still exists and won’t just disappear, no matter what anyone wishes, and his present with Lara Jean.

Sure, this whole thing started because he was pissed about being dumped, but he knows (and Lara Jean would know, if she bothered to think about it) that the only reason they’re still doing this, three months in, is because they actually _like_ spending time together. It’s not like he would spend his Fridays watching old rom-coms with just _anyone._  It’s not like he would enjoy it nearly as much, with anyone other than her.

To be perfectly honest, if anyone should be annoyed it’s probably Gen, considering that Peter’s taking all the lessons she wished he’d learn during their relationship and applying it to his relationship with Lara Jean. He feels a little guilty about that: he’d never really bothered to plan ahead for his and Gen’s dates or their ski trip or anything. He can see now that he coasted along in his relationship with Gen, content to rely on inertia and their long history to keep things going. In hindsight, he’s not totally surprised that she dumped him.

Peter knows he can do better, be more considerate. He’s trying, this time. There’s something about Lara Jean Song-Covey that makes him want to try, makes him want to be the best version of himself for her, as corny as it sounds. Maybe it’s the way she is completely unimpressed with all the things that everyone else has always found so impressive about him, like his looks or his skills on the lacrosse field. Maybe it’s the way she so easily sees through all his pretensions and likes him anyways. The point is, he doesn’t feel like he has to hide anything when he’s with her, and so he feels like she deserves the best Peter Kavinsky has to offer.

Case in point: the snacks for the trip. One morning, on a whim, he’d stopped and gotten donuts for the car ride to school. He remembers how Lara Jean’s eyes had gone soft and melty when he’d presented them to her and Kitty, how her entire face had suffused with pleasure. He wants to see that look again.

He’s able to get cookies and the candy that she likes at the grocery store but he runs into a problem when it comes to the yogurt. The grocery store clerk he asks gives him a perplexed look and points him to the dairy isle. Google only returns links to online stores that will ship it to him, which seems suspicious and could potentially lead to a dairy-related disaster. He doesn’t want to take that chance.

 _Well,_ he thinks, _time to call in the big guns_.

*

There is a small meltdown in the middle-school cafeteria when Kitty’s friends find out Lara Jean is dating Peter Kavinsky. But this is nothing compared to what happens when they learn that not only does Kitty have Peter’s number, he actually _texts_ her, all on his own.

“It’s not a big deal,” Kitty says, eyeing Brielle skeptically. “I mean, he drives me to school every morning already, and he comes over all the time and hangs out with us.”

“But he _has_ to drive you,” Brielle argues, “you come with Lara Jean, and when he goes to your house, he’s going to see her, not you. But no one is _making_ him text you.”

Kitty is mildly affronted by the suggestion that someone wouldn’t want to text her--clearly, she is awesome, duh--but she supposes she can see her friends’ point. Josh hadn’t really ever texted her unless it was to set up something, and she would certainly have considered the two of them to be close, before Margot went and ruined everyone’s good time.

“What does he text you about?” Sophie asks, peering over Kitty’s shoulder. “Ohmigod, does he send you selfies? Does he follow you on _instagram_??” Another collective shriek follows this question as the girls realize that he does, in fact, follow her on instagram, and Kitty decides it’s time to put away her phone.

To be fair, Peter’s texts are usually mundane and usually have something to do with Lara Jean: _Hey kid, let’s convince your sister to watch_ Die Hard _this weekend_ or _Does Lara Jean know how to roller skate?_ or _Do you guys have plans on Friday because your sister says you do but I think she’s just trying to get out of coming to this party with me._

But sometimes they’re just for her, like when he continues their ongoing argument about which Power Ranger is the best, or the time he asks her how a big test that she’d been stressing about had gone. When she tells him later that she’d gotten an A-, he makes a detour on the way to school and buys her a cupcake to celebrate.

*

 _Hey kid,_ he texts Kitty, _I need your help._

 _oh?_ she texts back a little later. _with what?_

_I want to surprise your sister with some of those Korean yogurt drinks. Where do you get those?_

_peter they’re called yakult i’ve told you a million times_

_Look are you gonna help me or not??_

_what’s in it for me?_ she replies and Peter can’t help but laugh when he reads it.

“What’s so funny?” Lara Jean asks him, plopping down next to him in the cafeteria. Peter hastily shoves his phone in his pocket. “Has your sister always been such a demon child?”

“Mmhmm,” Lara Jean says absently, scrounging around in her bag. “Why, did she do something to you?” She triumphantly pulls out a bag of goldfish and beams at him. “Want some?”

“Sure,” Peter says, ignoring the way his heart pulses in the aftermath of her smile. “And no, Kitty hasn’t done anything to _me,_  she loves me.”

Lara Jean rolls her eyes at him. “She loves me more but that didn’t stop her from using the last of the conditioner yesterday and then not telling me until I was already in the shower.”

“That just seems like her being forgetful,” Peter points out.

Lara Jean glowers at him darkly. “I _would_ think that, except she held the new bottle hostage until I agreed to help her convince Dad that we should get HBO. He laughed in our faces, by the way.”

“Ah,” Peter says, and changes the subject.

 _I’ll give you our HBO Go password_ he texts Kitty later.

_deal._

He does feel a twinge of guilt at potentially exposing Kitty to the Lannisters but reasons that she already knows all about being ruthless.

*

Dr. C sticks his head out the front door and waves after Kitty as she comes dashing towards Peter’s car. There’s a bit of a scramble as she hauls herself into the front seat and then she’s turning to him, eyes bright with adventure. “Let’s go!”

“When’s your sister getting home?” Peter asks, pulling away from the curb. “And buckle your seat belt.”

“I am, I am,” Kitty grumbles but complies. “Can we also go to the mall?”

“Nope,” he says, “I didn’t clear it with your dad first, and you didn’t answer my question.”

“What question?”

“Your sister! When is she getting home? I don’t want her to see and ruin the surprise.”

“Geeze, Peter, you are so obsessed,” Kitty says, but before he has time to feel embarrassed about being called out by a twelve-year-old, she continues, “She probably won’t be back for hours and hours, Chris never leaves music festivals early.”

“I can’t believe Chris managed to get her to go to that,” Peter says. He’s pleased that his voice comes out neutral, not envious.

Kitty nods authoritatively. “Chris can be persuasive if she really wants something.”

He frowns. “I’m persuasive!”

The look she gives him is withering and reminds him that he’s dealing with Lara Jean’s little sister. The Covey girls never buy his shit. “If that were true, I wouldn’t be here,” Kitty tells him. “I would have just given you the address like you asked.”

“Not true,” Peter protests. “I’m glad you’re coming with me. I probably would get lost if you weren’t.”

Kitty shoots him another narrow look but nevertheless seems pleased. She leans forward and changes the radio station, ignoring his yelp of protest.

*

Peter is a _much_ better driver than Lara Jean. They make it to the Korean grocery store in no time at all. However, any time they might have gained is lost when he can’t make up his mind about whether he should get more snacks for the bus ride.

“How many snacks can two people possibly eat?” Kitty asks. “How long is this bus ride, anyways?”

Peter ignores this, pacing back and forth in the isle. “You’re _sure_ she likes the chocolate Pocky sticks? She wouldn’t prefer the strawberry kind?”

“Oh my god, yes,” Kitty replies. “I guarantee you Lara Jean likes the chocolate, and even if she really _does_ prefer strawberry, I know for a fact that she still would not turn down the chocolate.”

“But--”

“Seriously, just get both,” Kitty says, completely unimpressed.  “You’re _way_ overthinking this.”

It takes him another ten minutes before he’s ready to leave, but then he appeases her by offering to stop for ice cream on the way home. He walks her inside and Kitty doesn’t miss the way his eyes sweep around the house before her dad calls out, “You’re safe, it’s just me, Lara Jean isn’t here yet!” and then Peter gives Kitty a fist bump and heads home.

“Boys are ridiculous,” Kitty says conversationally to her dad later that night. “He was all worried about her finding out that we were gone, and then he came in anyways and was disappointed when she wasn’t even here.”

Her dad shrugs philosophically. “He still wanted to see her. You’ll understand when you’re older.”

“Love isn’t gonna make me stupider,” she asserts.

He grins. “Famous last words, kiddo.”

*

“You drool in your sleep, you know.”

Peter sits up so suddenly, he almost gives himself whiplash. “What?!” He looks automatically at her shoulder, where he’d been resting his head just a moment before. Then he looks at Lara Jean’s face. “Oh, Covey, you…”

She explodes with laughter, clutching her middle and doubling over. Darrell and Gabe look over at them curiously but Peter waves them off. Lara Jean hiccups a few times, still laughing, and Peter shakes his head, smiling down at her. “Having fun?”

“Oh, yeah, you should have seen your face…” She gestures vaguely towards him and then goes off again in another fit of giggles.

“You’re ridiculous, Covey,” he tells her fondly when she finally stops laughing and catches her breath. She grins up at him and for a moment his heart squeezes with happiness. “Well, I’m awake now, so do you want the window?”

She does want the window. She’s about to stand and shuffle awkwardly by him when Peter picks her up by the waist and lifts her over his lap instead, feeling mildly gratified by her surprised squeak as he sets her gently down again on his other side. He hasn’t quite managed to scoot over far enough towards the aisle so one of Lara Jean’s legs gets caught on his, her knee thrown over his own. He can feel her muscles tense as she prepares to move it, and then she relaxes and doesn’t. She shifts slightly, presumably to a more comfortable angle, and leaves her leg hooked over his, her calf resting between his own two legs.

Peter hides a grin and says, “Want a yogurt?”

**

  
  
  
  



End file.
